This invention relates generally to electronic video games and more particularly to game controllers therefor.
Video games are becoming increasingly popular. This popularity is due primarily to the increasing realism of video games. This realism, in turn, is due to two primary factors. The first is the availability of inexpensive, high-performance electronics. In the past, the computational demands of a realistic video game required expensive electronic hardware that placed such systems out of the reach of most consumers. Recent generations of microprocessors such as the ubiquitous Intel 80386 and 80486 microprocessors, however, have made practical, realistic video games.
Another factor that has lead to the increasing realism of video games is the availability of advanced game controllers. These advanced game controllers more closely resemble the look and feel of actual aircraft control devices. For example, the joystick manufactured by Thrustmaster of Tigard, Oreg. and sold under the trademark FCS.TM. simulates an actual F-16 fighter joystick. In addition, this product provides a multiplicity of discrete input devices such as are found on the actual F-16 joystick. Thus, when the Thrustmaster F-16 joystick is used in a flight simulator video game such as Falcon 3.0, the joystick provides accurate feel and control of the fighter plane. This provides for a more realistic simulation environment.
Comparable realism is not found in the other main game controller for flight simulators, i.e., the throttle control. There are other advanced throttle controllers on the market. For example, the throttle controller sold and manufactured by Thrustmaster under the trade name WCS provides a multiplicity of discrete and variable input devices to allow for individual control of a plurality of various functions. The look and feel of the WCS throttle controller, however, does not accurately reflect the actual throttle controller found in fighter planes like the F-16. The main difference between the WCS throttle controller and the actual throttle controller is that the throttle stick on the WCS is mounted in the middle of a base, whereas the actual F-16 throttle is mounted along a sidewall of the cockpit. As a result, the user of the WCS cannot easily rest his or her elbow in a stationary position while moving the throttle controller. Instead, the user must lift his or her elbow to move the throttle controller through its entire range of motion. This detracts from the realism of the video game.
There is an additional way in which the throttle controllers, including the WCS controller, differ from the actual fighter plane throttle controller. The actual throttle controller includes a clutch plate for adjusting the resistance of the throttle controller. The clutch plate includes a large wheel that can be rotated by hand to adjust the resistance encountered in moving the throttle handle. The clutch plate increases the friction the throttle arm encounters responsive to moving the throttle handle. This feature is not replicated on any throttle controllers for video games.
Accordingly, a need remains for a throttle controller for a video game that more accurately simulates the look and feel of an actual throttle stick.